


Historia pewnego naczynia

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Meg oczami jej siostry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia pewnego naczynia

HISTORIA PEWNEGO NACZYNIA

Są takie poranki, kiedy wschodzące słońce lekko barwi chmury na kolor pastelowego różu, ozłacając je na brzegach. Meg lubi oglądać taki początek dnia, wschód słońca jak z obrazów starych mistrzów. Widzieć, jak światło zwycięża mrok nocy.  
\- Śpisz? – Carrie ostrożnie wsuwa głowę do pokoju. Ze świeżo umytymi włosami i niekompletnie ubrana, przypomina trochę rusałkę. Bardzo zaspaną rusałkę.  
\- Nie, wejdź.   
\- Słyszałam muzykę – Carrie uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie. – Nie mów, że jeszcze się uczysz. I tak zdasz z najlepszym wynikiem w grupie, kujonko.  
\- Wolę sobie powtórzyć – broni się Meg. – Panna Jenkins lubi dawać na teście pytania, na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi. Lepiej przejrzeć wszystko jeszcze raz, niż potem pluć sobie w brodę.  
Rozbawiona Carrie rzuca poduszką w starszą siostrę, która chętnie jej oddaje i po chwili pisków Meg siada po turecku, jej oczy błyszczą.  
\- Wiesz co, Carrie? Złożyłam wczoraj wniosek.   
\- Mówisz o…  
\- Tak. Rok w Italii, na rzymskim uniwerku. Wszystko, co najfajniejsze, w zasięgu ręki. Michał Anioł, Rafael, freski, pałace, no i prawdziwa pizza.  
Ku jej zdumieniu siostra wydaje się trochę przygnębiona i unika jej spojrzenia.  
\- No, to naprawdę super, na pewno cię przyjmą…  
\- Hej, młoda – Meg pochyla się, żeby poczochrać jej włosy. – To tylko rok, szybko minie, zobaczysz. A wcześniej, we wakacje, same pojedziemy do Europy, tak jak zaplanowałyśmy.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać – twarz Carrie, podobna do twarzy siostry rozjaśnia się. – Najchętniej spakowałabym się i poleciała już teraz. Mam czasem takie głupie myśli…nie wiem, że któraś z nas się rozchoruje, albo wybuchnie wulkan i odwołają loty, wiem, to głupie, ale boję się, że nagle coś nam stanie na drodze.  
\- Oj, Carrie – Meg z westchnieniem spogląda na swoją pesymistycznie nastawioną siostrę. – Nic się nie wydarzy, obiecuję ci, że wyjedziemy i to będzie nasza przygoda życia. Bo niby co mogłoby zatrzymać siostry Masters? A teraz wcale cię nie wyganiam, ale naprawdę muszę się pouczyć.

Wieczór jest ciepły i Meg, po dniu spędzonym w większości na uczelni, postanawia przejść pieszo kilka przecznic, zanim wsiądzie do autobusu. Żegna się ze znajomymi i idzie nieśpiesznie, pogrążona w myślach. Mija studencki bar, z którego słychać dudniącą muzykę i przez chwilę Meg zastanawia się, czy nie wejść do środka, ale zaczyna być głodna i postanawia iść prosto do domu.  
Idzie niewielką, opustoszałą alejką i przez moment jej mięśnie napinają się nerwowo – wydaje jej się, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Uliczka jest jednak pusta i Meg prawie wybucha śmiechem na widok własnego wydłużonego cienia, pewna, że to właśnie ją przestraszyło.   
W pierwszej chwili nie zauważa kłębów czarnego dymu sączącego się ze studzienki. Dostrzega je, dopiero wtedy, gdy otaczają jej kolana i unoszą się coraz wyżej, aż osłaniają ją całą i Meg zaczyna uciekać i krzyczeć, ale dym błyskawicznie wsuwa się w jej usta. Błękitny kolor oczu zostaje zastąpiony lśniącą czernią.  
\- Sprawdźmy jak się nazywam – z ust Meg wydobywa się inny głos i inny akcent. Wyciąga z kieszeni dokumenty i przegląda je, choć stoi poza zasięgiem światła. Nie jest jej już jednak potrzebne, teraz dawną studentkę zastąpiło stworzenie ciemności – Meg Masters? Ej, podoba mi się!

Carrie budzi się z dziwnym uczuciem niepokoju. Okrągły księżyc oświetla jej poduszkę i dziewczyna podnosi się, żeby zaciągnąć rolety. W drodze do toalety mimochodem zauważa, że pokój Meg nadal jest pusty. Jedynie kotka leży na haftowanej poduszce cicho mrucząc.  
Carrie szybko wraca do pokoju i wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni spodni.   
\- Meg, gdzie jesteś, wszystko w porządku? Nie mówiłaś, że wrócisz później. Oddzwoń.   
Kładzie się do ciepłego łóżka z komórką w dłoni i zasypia nie otrzymując odpowiedzi.

Rankiem pokój starszej siostry nadal jest pusty i nadal nie odbiera ona telefonu. Carrie zajmuje się pracą w kuchni, próbując zająć czymś myśli i nie wpaść w panikę.  
\- Meg! – tylko tyle jest w stanie wydusić z siebie, gdy siostra w końcu wraca do domu.   
Wygląda inaczej w modnej, krótkiej fryzurze, która zastąpiła włosy sięgające do ramion.   
Mija ją bez słowa, więc zirytowana Carrie kończy przygotowywać jedzenie dla kota i biegnie na górę, obiecując sobie, że urządzi siostrze porządną awanturę za takie znikanie bez słowa.  
Po otwarciu drzwi znów ją zatyka.  
Meg stoi kompletnie naga i uważnie przegląda się w lustrze.  
\- Tu za mało, tam za dużo… - mruczy pod nosem. – Cóż, standard. Ale ogólnie jest dobrze. A! Siostra, tak? Sorry, młoda, do zabawy biorę ładniejsze dziewczyny.  
Śmieje się szorstkim, urywanym śmiechem, który Carrie słyszy pierwszy raz w życiu. Wciąż więc stoi z otwartymi ustami, podczas gdy Meg wyciąga z przyniesionej torby bieliznę, obcisłe spodnie, wydekoltowaną bluzkę i skórzaną kurtkę.  
\- Meg… co z tobą? Nigdy się tak nie ubierałaś…  
\- No przecież nie założę tych szmat – oburza się Meg, pokazując na otwartą szafę. – Taki syfiarski styl był chyba modny, jak ostatnio byłam na ziemi. Te spódnice, koszule, korale… Na Lucyfera, co za brak gustu.  
Carrie chciałaby spytać, co to wszystko ma znaczyć, ale przerażenie zatyka jej gardło. Pewność w ruchach jej siostry, jej dumnie uniesiona głowa, sposób mówienia, akcentowania wyrazów, nawet krzywy uśmiech… Wszystko jest inne, jakby jej siostrzyczka, którą zna od ponad 20 lat, nagle stała się kimś innym.  
Kotka zagląda do sypialni i natychmiast jeży się z przeraźliwym syknięciem, po czym ucieka, zbiega schodami na dół i znika.   
Meg znowu wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Jaka słodka kicia – jej głos ocieka słodyczą. – Pędzi, jakby gonił ją diabeł, nie?  
Sama Meg także zbiega lekko po schodach, i wychodzi, zabierając po drodze kluczyki. Oszołomiona Carrie idzie za nią jak cień, co nie przypada siostrze do gustu, bo odwraca się w drzwiach.  
\- Natychmiast przestań za mną łazić. Zrobię ci z życia piekło, jeśli wejdziesz mi w drogę, więc zjeżdżaj, dziewczyno.

Następnego wieczoru zmartwiona Carrie siedzi na łóżku w pokoju Meg. Na podłodze piętrzą się stosy książek i albumów, jeden z nich otwarty na stronie o prerafaelitach, leży teraz przed nią. Wszędzie panuje bałagan, który Meg z uporem nazywała „artystycznym nieładem”, może z wyjątkiem biurka, które utrzymywała niemal w sterylnej czystości.   
Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Oprócz dziewczyny zamieszkującej pokój.  
Carrie wzdryga się gwałtownie, gdy drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Meg zaczyna poprawiać sobie makijaż przy toaletce, wcześniej obrzuciła siostrę obojętnym spojrzeniem, tak jakby ta była czymś w rodzaju mebla. Carrie nie wytrzymuje.  
\- Dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonów? I gdzie byłaś przez cały czas? Tylko nie mów, że na zajęciach…  
\- Właśnie, że miałam kilka pilnych zajęć – Meg wygląda na zadowoloną z siebie. Wrzuca błyszczyk do kieszeni kurtki i wychodzi bez słowa pożegnania.   
Carrie wybiega za nią na zewnątrz.  
\- Meg, błagam cię, posłuchaj. Coś złego się z tobą dzieje. Wyjedźmy stąd, może nawet do Europy.   
\- Do Europy? – Meg przechyla głowę. – Dziewczyno, po co chcesz tam jechać?  
\- Zwiedzać, tak jak planowałyśmy. Muzea, galerie…  
\- Cholerny skurwysyn – mówi nagle Meg i wyjaśnia zaskoczonej Carrie – znałam kiedyś paru malarzy, byłam modelką, kiedy jeszcze żyłam. Jeden potraktował mnie jak śmiecia, oczywiście, dopilnowałam, żeby za to zapłacił. No i dlatego tu jestem.  
\- Meg, o czym ty mówisz…  
\- Nie jestem Meg – przerywa jej brutalnie. – Nie jestem twoją siostrą. Powiem ci coś. Zapomnij o tych starych rupieciach, kup szałową kiecę, idź wyrwij jakiegoś przystojniaka i przestań się tak gryźć. Twój świat się kończy. Powstanie coś nowego, wspaniałego, ale nie będzie tu już miejsca dla takich jak ty. Więc idź i tańcz, póki nikt jeszcze nie odrąbał ci nóg.  
\- Chryste, co to ma…  
Przerywa ze strachem, bo ciałem jej siostry (siostry?) nagle wstrząsają drgawki i wygląda przez chwilę, jakby miała się udusić własną śliną.  
\- Nigdy nie wypowiadaj przy mnie tego imienia – bełkocze nieswoim głosem. Carrie po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje wtedy tak paniczny, lodowaty strach.  
\- Dobra, skorzystam ze swojej rady i idę się zabawić – mruczy po chwili Meg, ale zanim się odwraca, jej oczy tracą ludzki wygląd i przez sekundę lśnią bezdenną czernią.  
To musi być tylko przywidzenie, halucynacja wywołana nerwami i lękiem, pewnie zawodzą ją nerwy, ale mimo to cofa się błyskawicznie, potykając o schodek i rzuca do wnętrza domu, wybuchając płaczem.   
Goni ją nieprzyjemny śmiech Meg i jej drwiący okrzyk:  
\- Niezła zabawa! W Piekle nie mamy tak wesoło!

Jest jak dziecko skulone w kącie ze strachu.   
Meg zajmuje maleńki kawałek tego, co wcześniej było nierozerwalną częścią jej istoty. Zamknięta przez ciemność, która czasem rozwiewa się i wtedy docierają do Meg fragmenty rozmów i migawki zdarzeń ze świata.   
Widzi wysokiego chłopaka, który patrzy na nią z ufnością. Jej własne ręce ściskają nóż i podcinają gardło nieznanej osobie, a usta szepczą coś do miski wypełnionej krwią. Są ludzie, których krzywdzi, bije z niezwykłą siłą, wiąże, szepcze na poły uwodzicielskim szeptem słowa pełne złośliwego tryumfu. Są mężczyźni, z którymi walczy, choć pragnie ich pomocy.  
Czasem nie może tego wszystkiego znieść i odwraca się, żeby nie patrzeć, co robi z jej ciałem demon.

Naczynie się rozbija. 

Otwiera oczy. Nareszcie wolna, sama we własnym ciele. Ledwo zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, gdy nadchodzi fala bólu. Bolą potłuczone mięśnie i złamane kości, krew kapie na podłogę. Chce krzyknąć, ale brakuje na to sił, z ust wydobywa się tylko słaby jęk.   
Ktoś chłodną ręką dotyka jej czoła i Meg rozpoznaje chłopaka, którego wcześniej demon próbował zabić. To ten chłopak wypchnął ją przez okno.   
\- Karetka zaraz tu będzie – w jego głosie brzmi niepokój – Trzymaj się Meg, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Odszedł. Demon odszedł – Meg nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.   
Chłopak ostrożnie dotyka jej włosów i natychmiast cofa rękę, mokrą od krwi.  
\- Powiedz, proszę… Demon zabrał mojego brata. Widziałaś to? Pamiętasz coś, cokolwiek?  
Sam Winchester.  
Myśli Meg powoli rozpraszają się i nikną, zbiera je dużym wysiłkiem woli. Ocalić niewinnego chłopaka. Zaszkodzić demonicy.  
\- Pamiętam – wymienia nazwę motelu i Dean – przypomniała sobie to imię – zrywa się błyskawicznie, gotowy do działania.  
Ciałem Meg wstrząsa kolejny paroksyzm bólu, a potem wszystko blednie, świat wydaje się tracić kontury i znikać za mgłą.   
\- Rok – przypomina sobie – Była we mnie przez rok.  
Przez chwilę widzi Carrie, zanim ona także rozpływa się we mgle.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho Dean. – Powinniśmy byli cię wyegzorcyzmować, chcieliśmy to zrobić, ale…  
Dusza Meg pośpiesznie wyślizguje się z umęczonego ciała, goniąc w stronę światła o barwie złocisto – różanego poranku, światła, które przepędza resztki mroku.  
Ledwie dostrzegalnym ruchem odwraca głowę w stronę dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ją uratowali, a których już nie rozpoznaje, żeby wyszeptać ostatnie słowo:  
\- Dziękuję.

KONIEC


End file.
